A game of defined destinies
by TheeLover
Summary: Adventure into a war where Denmark is pressured to send his little sister Vendsyssel away to England's capital, London. Against Germany, Austria, Poland, and America, they have little to no odds agaisnt winning. The Nordics are not ones to easily give up. War raged in their blood. NO PAIRINGS
1. Chapter 1

A game of defined destinies

Summary-

A war has raged in the northern areas of the world lately. It is the Kluthidauch Trio against the Nordics in this treacherous war, but what are they fighting over? Simply just Jutland, the biggest region in Denmark. Denmark however is worried for a small district in the north of Jutland, which if they lose, will be taken over. In fear, he sends his sibling to England to be in safety untill the war has raged down.

Warnings- Maybe a bit of sad themes. Slightly unintentional OOC. Swearing, and OC's

Chapter 1- Sending a member away:

Denmark sighed and put down his paperwork. They were coming soon. And he knew why they were. Simply to say goodbye to their sister, the one who was leaving them. You see, there's been this war running for about 2 years now. It's between the Kluthidauch Trio and the Nordics, however the kingdom of Brittania, meaning Wales, Scotland, England, Ireland and others were on the nordics' side. The continent of North America however, was on the side of the Kluthidauch. The Kluthidauch was entirely made of Germany, Austria, and Poland. They wanted to take over the region of Jutland in Denmark, because they believed that it rightfully belonged to Germany. The nordics disagreed in this. Jutland belonged to Denmark, not Germany! But not soon after, realization had hit Denmark. His sister's land lied in Jutland! If they lost to the trio, she'd be theirs! She was used to taking over other nations, when her brother did something like that. If he lost her to Germany, she'd be mortified and lost forever. So he had to send his own sister away. To England, where she could be safe from the war. His sister was the northernmost district of Vendsyssel. Vendsyssel was in dangered by the war for the entire region of Jutland. So tonight was her last night with Denmark before she'd be sent away. As he continued thinking, Vendsyssel came down the stairs in a more casual clothing than usual. "Hej." She said quietly, knowing Denmark didn't like the idea of her leaving. "Hej." A short blunt reply was all she got out of him. He was tired from all of that paperwork he had to do. Because of the war, Denmark had gotten many expences from protecting Vendsyssel, and affording weapons for his ships. Greenland and The Faroes were coming over, and wanted to say goodbye to Vendsyssel. Maybe he could convince them to join the war in the last minute. What seemed like hours passed by since one of them last had spoken, the doorbell rang. Of course it was who he had expected, Greenland and Faroes. The two nations did belong to Denmark and they are nordics, so they should have some part in it helping their big brother. Even though they don't like him so much, they should like to help their big sister by fighting for her. "Vendie, we'll have to speak alone together for a while. Please go upstairs and wait untill we're done..." He sighed and looked up to the girl standing on the stairs. She nodded and turned upstairs to the room she had borrowed from him. "Greenland, Faroes!" He suddenly blurted out since he hadn't noticed his brother and sister enter his house a few moments ago. "Where's Vendsyssel" Greenland asked in a worried tone. She had apparently already heard about the sea-war the nordics currently were in. "Upstairs, because I have to speak to you." He said short and loud, succesfully gaining their attention. "I'll have to ask you to join the war with the nordics, and Brittania..." He said unusually calm for it being Denmark, and also very softly. "WHAT?!" Faroes exclaimed in horror, and Denmark really wasn't suprised. "I will not partake in this war! My economy is bad as it is right now, and I need no war to get me in even more trouble!" He growled at his older brother, clearly not showing interest in wanting to let his people fight a war for the nation that won't let him be independant. He scowled at the brown-haired man with anger in his eyes. "Listen, Denmark. I don't wajt to risk losing my entire military, and so much money. I'm in a very big financial issue right now." He sighed with annoyance in his eyes, staring directly at the dane. "Fine. You've denied." He said short, before turning his gaze to his sister Greenland, holding something in his hand that looked like a badge of some sort. The badge was a logo of a swan with wings that looked like they were flaming, in the shape that was. It said "The Storming Swans." That was the forces of the nordics and their help from the United Kingdom. She clearly had trouble choosing because of all the family she had in the other war-force. Faroes looked over a bit skeptical at his sister. "Sister. I shouldn't decide this, but I don't think you should join..." He sighed, only to recieve a snerpy look from Denmark at the other side. "Faroes, let her decide it on her own." He chuckled slightly at his little brother trying to act like he knows best. After a while, Greenland decided to voice what she had decided. "Sorry. I won't join. There's just too much family involved..." She croaked a bit. After that reply, Denmark smirked and chuckled. " 'F course." He muttered to himself as he noticed Vendsyssel walk down the stairs, assuming that it was soon time for her to go. She frowned as she saw the other two with a horribly sad expression. "Mange gange undskyld, that I have to leave tonight on such a short notice." She called up from the stairway, and then she ran down them with her bag of items she shouldn't forget. Her clothes were clearly indicading that she was a part of the Storming Swans. It looked like something America used to wear back in WWII, with about 5 chains hanging on her back, with minor bolts attached to it. The bolts could be loaded with electricity, and were therefore good for a medic to use, so if a person gets too close to an injured person, they could stun them so they wouldn't bother. And on her chest was the logo of the Storming Swans, in the colours of her flag. She sighed as she saw Greenland run over, clamping her eyes shut and shooting her arms around her. She tried calming the nation down and telling her it was alright. Faroes looked at her, and his eyes were narrowed with twisted eyebrows in sadness. He was clearly trying to hide the emotions swelling up inside him , for some reason. He usually did that, it was just how he was when he was sad. They didn't say anything for a long time, they just stood frozen in place for a while. The doorbell rang, and the sound pierced through their ears. It was time. Denmark coughed a bit, sounding like he was forcing down a sulk, and went over to the door and opened it. He was right. England stood there, and he was ready to take Vendsyssel with him. To safety from this war.


	2. Chapter 2: Faroes the sailor

Chapter 2: Faroes the sailor

Focus on Faroes

The ship was sailing away from the docks, and Vendsyssel knew that now it was too late to turn around. It was going to have a stop on the Faroes, so of course he came along on the ship. His sister was standing beside the rails of the ship alongside England and spoke about something he really couldn't make out. Faroes sighed, and looked back into the ocean. 'Damnit Denmark' he thought grimly and tried glancing deeper down into the dark sea. He always had to get himself involved in a war. Maybe it wasn't his fault, after all it was his sister. Even though she's really bossy and quiet, she's still a fun person to be with. But of course, all theese damn wars just have to happen. He'd escaped it with an excuse he didn't even think Denmark'd fall for. Faroes doesn't have his own military, so he basically tricked him. It shouldn't have been that easy to fool him when they share military, but he was damn sure that he wasn't going to give Denmark his money so he could go out in a full-out war on the Kluthidauch's; mostly Germany. But of course it was that greedy german bastard's fault that this war even started. His attention grew deeper into the water as he noticed something different about the sea. It was still green, it had just tinted a tad lighter. It wasn't normal for something like this to happen. No matter what, this is technology and not magic. He sighed and took out what looked like an earpiece, and took it on. "Ja, fire the detectors up." He mumbled into the blank ocean, and the mechanical device replied with a slurred 'alright'. The sea was pretty calm for a while until he suddenly herd a small dunk out in the cold dark water. He grew a irratated frown on his face and dug his head into the palms of his hands with a groan. "Of course. They can't leave us to at least set me off at my own place. Fricken' inpacient idiots." He called out to everyone and saw them turn their gazes towards him. He informed them of what was going to happen, and got a lot of satisfied gazes from the crew and a nod from Vendsyssel. He ran down to meet England at the rails of the ship, apparently wondering what he could do. Faroes stood and thought for a while until he herd a large bump come from down in the water. He sighed, but luckly got an idea as well. "Time to use that imagination you call wide." He muttered loud enough for England to understand, and then ran away to the front of the railing, and climbed onto it. As he looked upon the sea, he saw millions of Kluthidaurich soldiers nearing the ship, and felt a sudden feeling of deep anger inside. 'So it wasn't just Denmark who wanted to stop us, those bastards' he thought grimly at the thought of them being so tactic and sudden in this war. It wasn't going to end soon, so he quickly though up a plan. He ran into a crate on the deck, and quickly blocked the enterance to it so he wouldn't be too suspicious. There was a tiny hole he could peek out of, and to his luck was the jackpot-target. America was standing right in front of the crate. Faroes waited till the right moment, and then burst out of the crate knocking America over, and yelling around to the hidden crew that had set up traps as well. To his satisfaction, he saw a glare from America, very annoyed one as well. He suddenly herd taps and saw Vendsyssel running past him, as well as throwing a single of the bolts on America, stunning him. "Just ta' make it easier for ye', bror!" She giggled with an bratty tone and rushed again. "Heh, you're such a douche." He couldn't help but laugh at his big sister, who still seemed to have the Denmark he knows in her spirit. She acted immature like him a bit often even if she didn't want to be like Denmark, that didn't need to help her in her endless wish to make people stop mistaking her. America seemed to be moving after a while, so it couldn't help getting him unconcious. Faroes stood and thought for a while and kept noticing America could move more and more of his limbs, and so an idea struck him. He lifted America over his shoulders, ran to the railing of the ship, and threw him into the water. His plan had suceeded when he saw the Kluthidaurich soldiers jumping off the ship to go and rescue their leader, agaisnt his protests of being able to get up himself. Faroes quickly orded the captain to sail his ship away as fast as possible, as he saw England returning from the other ship. He had gone there to disable their motor so they'd have a huge step forward in getting back to his islands, and it struck him. What was he going to do if anyone tried to force him onto their side? If they did that they could take parts of the danish military with them easily, so he made thought about that for some time as they were approaching the island of which his capital Tórshavn laid on. And as he said farewell to his sister, an idea struck him. He could just be sending patrol ships out to make sure that all enemies didn't even get the chance to near his home, but that also meant he had to attack Denmark because of his continuos denial of joining the war. Maybe he'd be more kind on the nordics, who knows? For now all he knows is that he was going to remain neutral, no matter if Denmark forced him not to be. He was Faroes. Faroes the sailor.


	3. Chapter 3: Social with allies

Chapter 3: Social with allies

Focus on Vendsyssel

"Ugh. It was pretty bad that all the transport was out. Now we have to walk all the way to London..." Vendsyssel sighed in a very annoyed tone. She had not wanted a hitchhiking trip all the way to England's home in the capital of his very own country. The docks had been overcrowded so they couldn't take any form of transport, so England and Vendsyssel left to go home instead of waiting there for hours. The ship crew hadn't gone with them because it was only supposed to be Vendsyssel living at England's home until the war had cooled down so she probably could join in. She was a good fighter, that wasn't the problem. Denmark just had paranoia when it came to knowing he could lose any of his country parts, and even this one that had so much of a culture of it's own. "Well, it's either that or we could've waited for hours in that crowded harbour..." He replied in a tired tone. The fight on the ship must've been extremely tiring. Or he just didn't want to walk either. Now that she thought about it, she didn't know extremely much about him anyways. They were only really good friends because of WWII, and from the viking times. They're both equally old really, and she used to be a vicious viking terrorizing him. No, wait. That was mostly Denmark, but she visited and annoyed him quite often. She remembers it quite clearly-

"Hahaha! The Mighty and powerfull North Denmark has visited you to tell you news!" North Denmark screached out to the field whom she was standing. "Oh god, not you again..." England sighed. This little boy was very hostile towards him, but he still thought they were friends. He made a very big grin, before shaking his head and focusing on England. In a serious manner. "I have decided to lay my old weird personality on the shelf now I've gotten my name." The danish household had first now really entered the whole thing with knights and farmers instead of vikings, and he smiled. "Oh? What's your named then since it's so much of a difference from Denmark that you have to act differently?" England asked in a very uninterested tone just wanting the rabid boy to leave him alone. "Oh yeah! Okay, my new name is... Vendsyssel." He had paused in the middle of the sentence as if he had doubted something for a second. "Now that I think about it, it's not that cool..." Vendsyssel sighed and turned his gaze to the ground, when suddenly his eyes lit up in delight. "Oh yeah, I'm a girl!" She giggled out loud and ran around, apparently enjoying seeing England's confusion. "Wait, wait. I though that vikings were... Male?" He was very confused, but tried to hide the relief that the girly boy was actually a girl all along. She looked at him for a second with a weird expression on her face. "What kind of question is that? Of course only males are vikings, why the hell did you think I hid the fact I was female for that long?" She looked awkwardly at him with an extremely clumsy expression. "Well anyways! It was nice knowing you, I guess this'll be the last time we'll ever meet ever again." The little girl sighed with a grin still on her face, as she turned away to stop facing the boy and run towards her ship. England stood with baffled back there. He was confused wether he should be happy the fiend was gone, or sad because she was a fun person to be with. He stood there, and after a while he decided to let it pass by so he could continue living on with being a nation. There was a lot to learn, so he couldn't let a viking distract him.

Now that she thought about it, they weren't that good friends, nor bad enemies. More just aquaintances. But since WWII, she's gotten closer to him; of course along side her brother Denmark. Sometimes she just wished she could have friends without having them be through him. 'Damn that dane. Always takes credit, not even calling me vendelbo. He's worse than back when Jutland, sorry, CROWN Jutland died. I just remember it...' She looked away, like she felt a dagger stab her in her chest. "Is the sudden moving to England too painfull for you?" England blurted out questioning her weird and sudden movements. "I...It's not that that's bothering me. It's, problems I had as a kid, but it's nothing, really." She laughed caustiously and faked a smile to try and convince him that she was fine. It did not work in any way. He faced her and had a stern look on his face. "Tell. Me." He said sternly with a monotone and metallic voice, looking directly at her. She hesitated for a while. "Fine" She finally said adrubtly and sternly and turned her gaze away.

"The storm had raged ever since Southern Jutland took over the entire region. He was a greedy one, but something seemed familiar in that person. Why would he want a region that he doens't even remember the name of? I remember it clearly. Me and Jutland were 14 at that time, but Southern Jutland grew over our territory. Southern Jutland used to represent us both, you may recognize him as 'Denmark', but after we came to life he migrated to the southern parts. He had lead the much of the vikings in his days, and when I came into the picture, it was nearing the end of the viking times. But of course, Jutland managed to catch a terminal ilness before that. Somehow he turned vurnuable to sickness unlike me and Southern Jutland who wouldn't be affected by this. He had lived everything out even with his sickness, but we knew the nordic gods would take him in with open arms. But now, it was time. He had to go. "Ey." He whispered from the bunk he laid on, already showered with flowers from followers who loved him. "Come 'ere..." He looked away into the sky like he had something to say. "J-ja Jylland." I replied softly to him, trying to hide my depression. "Y-you and Syd Jylland... You're siblin's..." He muttered with joyfull tears in his eyes like he wanted to say this for a long time. The air was dull around us, like the gods tried to let the two have the silence they deserve. Like they wanted him to go, but it was understandable. He was an amazing person. The tears flowed in my eyes as I thought to myself 'So that's why he feels so familiar'. "I know, because... I've had visions about you." I couldn't believe him, the gods never sent any of us any visions of the future. "You're lying. I will never be that monster's brother." I shook the tears out of my bloodshed eyes, until I realized his eyes were getting dazy as well. He began sniffling. "N-nej. Don't cry, please Jylland! If you cry, my whole world stops. Then everything will feel wrong. Don't cry." I hesitated between each sentence, now having tears go through my eyes. "How is he more monster than the rest of us? He gave in to the desires of a nation, to keep him strong in theese times..." He muttered softly, quietly sniffling a bit as well trying to understand my request. "I just know you are brothers, and to proove it. I will come to you in your dreams from Valhalla, and tell you. If what I know is wrong, you'll not see a dream." He couldn't handle himself, and gave in to the strong tears and cried out loud. "I don't want to go. I know I'll go to Valhalla... But I'll leave my love behind..." His words were almost understandable, but were still slurry. I felt jealous. One lucky girl had his heart, and now has to lose a possibly amazing chance of having him. We all knew that Crown Jutland was unrelated to the rest of us. He wasn't found by anyone, making him noone's brother. Denmark had found me, and decided to let me grow into my 14 years later, Jutland however found a way to survive with a human family, and came to our village later on. I hadn't searched out for a lover for a long time since I knew I had many years ahead to do that as a nation. But I didn't realize I loved Jutland for that long. "Who?" I replied with tears exploding from my eyes, now finally being at breakdown screaming my cries out as well. He looked at me with glee in his eyes, something I hadn't seen for a long time. Or to be precise, ever since he got ill. Before I knew, I'd gotten a kiss on my lips. I couldn't believe it, so it was me. I kind of already knew that it'd probably be me, but I never really expected it to be true. "Dig... Je...g...e... ...er...dig...". Was he attracted to men? That was what I thought at that moment, since I was mistaken for male to be a viking. "I know you are female... I...isn't tha...t why the...y named ye... Fre...ya...?" After his sentence, his eyes closed. His last sight was the happiness in my eyes, mixed with tears of pure depression. He had faded to Valhalla. I couldn't be silent for anymore, so I screamed out in pain and misery. My tears was of pure agony and I hugged his body, that was slowly loosing warmth of a human being. After what seemed like only a few seconds, he went comepletely cold. The vikings came in, and scowled at me for crying at the death of a fellow like a woman did. I was done with trying to be a man, when I only ignored love as a male. "Well so? I'm named Freya! I am a female, so why not allow me to do so?!" I shouted out in our leader's face. He looked at me, very angry. I had lied about being female all this time...

Well, the rest is slurry, but however I do remember that... That night he came to me in his dream, and we were together... As the real last moments. He was right. Denmark was my brother, and he was right all along. The vikings had selected him as the person to tell this. His confession of love and information about my brother was the last thing I heard of him, and he never spoke again, because he said that when I join Valhalla, we'll get the reunion that we wait for." Vendsyssel was now filled with tears as she remembered the last part of the story. "After that, everybody soon forgot I existed, as Denmark grew bigger and bigger. Soon, even he forgot who I was. Only when my family talks directly to me, they remember me. But even at that point, nobody knows me. And I mean nobody." She looked sadly and angrily at England to see his face was that of a sad twisted grimace. "Not Faroes. Not Greenland. Not Denmark... Everybody has someone who loves them, and if they don't people at least know who they are. Nobody recognize me. I'm not as great as I used to be when I spoke to you for the last time in the viking ages. I'm nothing. No friends, and possibly no family... I feel greedy. I know many in my family feel the same, wanting to be accepted, wanting freedom, and wanting peace between everything. But I have needs too, I just don't want to be forgotten. It's lonely. No lover. Jutland was the last one who knew who I completely was. Now everybody don't know my part even exists..." She spoke in a dark and metallic tone, similar to the one England spoke in a few moments ago. Her eyes were red, begging to shed the tears. But she didn't allow them. She held them, for theese tears were for real things, not just a simple story of her love who died. He looked at her with a twisted sad look, just being sympathetic for her. But it didn't help. "Let's just move on. I don't want to walk longer than it has to." She quickly said before moving faster on into the shadow of some trees, showing an enterance into a big city. So much for socializing with your ally...


	4. Chapter 4: Forced into war

Chapter: Forced into war

Focus on Greenland

Greenland shrugged the cold feeling that someone was watching her off of her thoughts. She was in Denmark's house, having the room Vendsyssel had before she went off. Denmark had her staying here because that he really didn't trust that Faroes could defend himself, and would probably get taken over, but she doubted. But anyways, Denmark decided that if he lost Faroes, he wouldn't let Greenland go by herself and get taken over. Her territory was much money worth because of recent oil findings, and the world had had an eye on the icy nation for a while now. She still could feel the same feeling, but instead of ignoring it, she chose to look around to make sure she is alone, with sitting downstairs and watching the news. Suddenly a crash was heard, and for moments she could hear glass shattering everywhere from Denmarks locations, followed by large thumps of foot steps. She thought it was the rage of her thumping heart that caused the footsteps to sound louder and faster, but it wasn't. The air was chilling as she searched for an exit from the house, but with the rate of the feet thumping harshly on the ground coming closer and closer, she began panting from being mortified for the first time in an extremely long time, until she saw her method of escaping. The window. She ran over to it, and it was locket tightly. Longing for the open streets of Copenhagen, she took a bottle nearby a old table in the same colour as a rusty steel pipe, with a few scratches around the edges near the wall. In utter fear she continued slamming the bottle agaisnt the window, urging harder and harder to see the smallest sign of a crack. The bottle shattered, but the window stood with few scratches. She got tired of it and used all of the strength, and then she heard it. The footsteps were in the room next to her, and Denmark was screaming from downstairs. She panicked. She took the goggles on her head on in a swift and fast movement, and hit the window a last time. She'd been spotted from the sound of the shattering window, and with that she jumped out of the window. The palms of her hands had grabbed hold of a few glass shards, but she ran on. She almost gave up when she saw Denmark running out of the house, but froze in fear when she heard him scream at her. "DU VOVER PÅ AT STOPPE! LØB VIDRE, DE RØVHULLER SKAL IKKE HAVE DIG!" Was his continuos panicked screeches running through the streets of Copenhagen. She understood fully and ran on over the roof tops, and at last she'd run so far that she began seeing the fleeing civilians of the capital. The roofs were growing smaller and smaller and at last she landed in the streets, and to her horror laid already hundreds of citizens dead or injured in the streets. The thought of not being able to help them all sickened her deeply, until she couldn't take it anymore. The sickening feeling made her fall down, and in all of the exhaustion she passed out. Before she closed her eyes that were begging her to shut them tight and give in to her drowsiness, she heard a faint scream from the distance coming from Denmark. She finally gave in and fell unconcious. When she woke up, she was tied to a chair with a massive headache and then realized who stood in front of her. "You don't have anything to say in this matter, right now you are forced into this war." His voice was raspier than usual, and not as inviting and friendly as it used to. Now it was cold and dark, but she knew who he was anyways.

America.


	5. Chapter 5: Ternia

Chapter 5: Changing sides

America's POV

I can't believe this. Something inside me is forcing out on my former allies in this war. Why can't I join their side, what is it even inside me that forces me to fight against them? The answer is simple. A horrible disease named oh-so-obviously 'The Bloodlust'. It's a mental disease that came along 20 years ago, and it forces a person to go even to the egdes of acting out of their normal selves's normal character to become a monster that craves victory... Or death over others. Which ever came first would be good enough for a person with it. It's controlling me so damn much. I don't want to fight Britain, _but yes I do he's in the way, _but no I don't! He's almost a father to me, and I can't kill my own dad! Denmark's cool too and he hasn't done anything to deserve the war here, _but yes he did he hurt me_, no he didn't. He didn't hurt me, he saved me. _No he didn't, he scarred me. _I can't think straight with this damn disease. I'll just try to hope that my states remain strong enough to avoid catching it, and to not let me down._ But they will. Those who aren't me dissapoint me. They are not successful at anything. It's worthless seing them struggle to impress me._ Everything is getting blurry as hell, and that damn disease won't help the least bit. I don't want to be on the Kluthidauch side, _but yes I do they hate Denmark so they're worth something,_ but no I don't! They are the ones stealing Denmark's territory! I am growing insane, I captured Greenland by force and forced her away from her own home, that's not ok, I AM NOT OK. _Haven't I just ever considered it may be them who it's wrong with? Why are they not the ones who are wrong? She should really belong to me. _No she shouldn't. If I was to know better, she should really be her own. But who the hell am I to judge. _Everyone. That is at least some treatment to I. After all, I did give the people most of what they have today. _I guess there's a point there. I do deserve some respect for being the biggest nation in the world. _Then I can side with it right? I am of course right, they don't deserve me. _Yes they do, and more even. I just don't want to think like that anymore, _but I am thinking like this am I not? _Of course not, it's the bloodlust speaking. I would never think like that._ I am tired of you, all you do is disagree with the truth, pathetic._ Wait, did I just refer to myself as 'you'? It must be the bloodlust, I'm new at stuff like this. Russia must have it, that's why he's so crazy. _You are crazy. Russia never had bloodlust, but you do. And have you never gotten yourself to think about it? You were born with bloodlust, a which in this case is rare. However in this battle instead of letting me take over instantly, you try to bend me to make me go to your side. You may have not had much of my side in you in the WWII and WWII. But you had me during the cold war. _What the hell am I telling myself?! This is the first time I've ever had this stupid disease, I've never had it before and I'm pretty sure I'm not born with it. _But yes you are. We are one, I never came to you. I was created with you. _How can you? You're me, just an insane thought. _No I am not. _Pardon? Suddenly, in front of me stood what looked like a deranged clone of myself, except his hair was a dirtier color of brown, instead of blonde. His clothes were ragged, but patches were everywhere like he had gotten them all from fighting. It chuckled slightly and looked at me with sudden anger and hostility. "_This should be you. I should be you. But all I am is just your imaginary friend you had while the bloodlust controlled you. I deserve to be you."_ It stared me down, and suddenly I remembered who he was. I couldn't believe it! When I was a little kid and didn't care, he was my only friend who loved fighting alongside me! Well, that was in my mind. When I grew older and found out war was no game, even though weapons are awesome as hell, I cast him aside. But I never expected him to regenerate into... An insane and deranged...Me... The air around us turned ice cold as the spirit imaginary nation had entered the world, I stared at it in dismay. The fog was thick around us, and suddenly he spoke. "_Don't remember old Ternia, do you." _It was no question. He directly told me that I didn't remember him, but I do. "Of course. Why do you think I shut up, Ternia?" That was who he was.

Ternia. Apparently the new representant of the american bloodlust.


	6. Chapter 6: Me against the world

Chapter 6: Me against the world

Vendsyssel's POV

"Well then. I've only been here for about 2 weeks, and Brittania is loosing faith in the entire war. I left a few days ago just to show I'm not lost cause. It's just me against the world now, and I won't let the though make me be like them. I just feel like a nightmare now... It's just, I've caused so much trouble. I should fight instead of waiting! They can just take their shot at me! Just let me know when." That was what I thought throughout my walk to this forsaken place, and here I am fighting against America. But though he seems off, I mean other than he's deranged and insane. His fighting tecnique looked odd and not like how he usually fought, and I knew how he fought from WWII. I saw how he fought for countries like my brother, and it was noble back then. But now, seeing him so vicious is horrofying. I had just walked around the harbours of where I'd came from when I had sailed with the Faroes. He'd been there all along, watching me with cold prying eyes. And then it had happened without warning. I was hit in the shoulder and now an extremely deep gash was in it, but I tried fighting anyways. Bad idea. I was no viking no more, and all theese years with just working on a farm didn't exactly make you the best fighter, hell or even a fighter at all. I may be perservering, but I was only just a mere district after all. But bad idea again to believe he wouldn't catch me off guard, and he knocked me on my feet. What happened next were a share of embarrassing moments for myself. At first I had fought greatly, but now... Not so much. I was just sitting on the ground staring at him. For now I just hoped it would all end quickly. If he just ended it for me now, I'd be with Jylland now. Happy and away from a place where my brother wouldn't even notice me. Damn Bornholm. All he ever does it just exist, and Denmark loves him... Like a brother... No I can't do it! I have to let him kill me! Kill me now I just want peace in heaven where I'll be noticed! Right now I hoped he pulled the trigger, and I honestly didn't care if my district would fall. It's not like it would actually go further. I needed to cry at the moment, and when a shot was heard I hoped it had hit me. Nothing. I shot my eyes open to see it piercing through the full-out blood thirsty nation who didn't flinch. I could see it. For a second it seemed like the spirit, the one who seemed like the true America. The warm one who cared for his friends, especially Greenland. But it was not long before he was gone again and fell to the ground. I turned around. Amikai, Holland. They were there both. Amikai, Amager was the one holding the gun. It was an old one, seemingly an old model of the kind. Holland, Netherlands stood behind him looking at his aim. He came up close and ruffled the boy's hair. The blonde thirteen year old had spiky and messy hair like his brother Denmark's, though it was more similar to Netherland's, and it was longer than both of theirs. He looked at the older man and got a reply with a blank face that made a warm welcome in his eyes. I could see it. "Nice shot. Though the aim's off, try closer to the middle of the chest." he looked at the boy who instantly looked at his gun in dismay. Amager didn't really associate with other nations or even islands, he stayed with Denmark most of the time. Truth to be told I've only met him once or twice before. But what I knew is that he only understood english, he didn't speak it. He spoke danish and dutch only. It was back from when Netherlands was allowed to live in Denmark. He influenced the region for a long time and he even helped formed it. That was all I knew. "Pokkers også! Jeg ville have ramt ham hvis han kunne sidde stille som målene jeg skyder på!" He cursed, and I of course understood it all. I wanted to laugh, but at the same time cry. He was one of them who Denmark noticed so much more than her. Actually, he noticed anyone more than her. He didn't have to do anything. She had to do so much that in the end she probably had to riot to even get him to notice that she's doing something. Just even something. So at last I decided to ask them what the hell they were doing anyways. Netherlands didn't seem to understand and looked at me as if I'd just asked the dumbest question ever. "You don't know we're brothers, do you" It did in no way sound like a question, it sounded more like he was pointing it out. "Ja...Erm... Yeees we aar'?" The little thirteen year old sounded so weird when trying to speak english, though it was a good try. Netherlands smiled to the little boy and nodded implying he understood the sentence. He signaled that they had to go now and I just felt like shouting at them to help me. But I didn't, cause what I saw after was an amazing sight. My brother was running to see...me... and he was so happy. I stood up and ran back as well knowing that nothing mattered now, not what has happened nor what will happen, all that mattered was that he was there for me. And the eternity it seemed where we embraced each other was the happiest moment I'd had for a long time. He finally did care about me, and I loved each moment of having this bliss moment with my brother for a long time. But something cancelled it, and I wanted for the first time as well in hundreds of years want to kill someone for getting in between my brother and me. It was America and as Netherlands had predicted; he hadn't stayed down for long. He was trying to drag me away and I struggled badly and Denmark tried taking me as well. I tried going with Denmark but something hit me and my eyelids shut closed. I tried opening them again but I fell unconcious. From now on it felt like it wasn't me against the world anymore.


	7. Chapter 7: Wings of fire

Chapter 7: Wings of Fire

Greenland's POV

Where am I? Is this some sort of dream? That's what I've been wondering for a while, cause I've been here for three days now. I'm scared and I want to get out. Heck, I'd even go back to evil America just to get out of here! I've been walking around with this fire on my back for a while cause I can see it's too cold for even a nation to survive in. The fire provides a little warmth, but it's so cold it just feels like a warm breeze. But I'm wandering in here and I want to know why I am in here. Do I have something to do or what? I don't wanna turn around, cause I know someone's behind me. It's been following me for the past three days I've been stuck here. But now it's driving me insane! Might as well just take a peek, just a peek. The figure behind me is a weird ice like human being, but he looks sad and familar. It's America. I'm just about to turn away and run untill I hear him begging for something. For someone. He needs help. I ask him what in the world even is going on, but he won't answer. All he does is stare at the ground in shame, or what seems to be shame. But then he looks up at me and explains everything. "Ternia. He's causing this! I don't want to fight you, Greenie. I especially don't want to hurt or capture you! He's lying and I want to be set free, but I can't get free!" His explanation is confusing me. What in the world does he mean with 'Can't get free'? He's right here! "What do you mean with that?! You're there, how can't you be in the real world then?" The words are rushing out of my mouth so quickly that I'm not even sure I said some of the words correctly. He looks at me with concern and dispair telling me the exact words of 'I just can't'. "I can't. Everybody believes that that's me, the murderer who loves to betray his own family and friends! And when they stop believing that it's not me, I can't return. Now he's me, because everyone believes it is!" He was trying to calm down so bad, it's obvious for me to see. But I really want to believe that it's him, that he seriously just is like that; now I've got my proof. "America... Come here..." I order him with the weird fire on my back simply just waving around like small wings. I quickly hug him and the tears return, but this time they are happy tears. "I'll help you out of here!" I tell him cheerily and I can see he's returning to be the real America that is my friend. I suddenly get lifted off the gray ground and I see that the fiery wings are lifting me, like if it is me that's flying. I begin to see some light and it looks so familiar. I fly directly into it, but as soon as I do that, I just wake up with this necklace next to me. But it seems familiar... Of course, it's America's flag! I quickly pick the pendant up and to my surprise, there's words carved in the back of it. It's hard to read the words of the little pendant, but they look so clear for some reason. And they say this-

"A person is easily replaced if you believe something about them, and believe they are another person. If you believe they are another, they will become another. But believe they are themselves, and they will remain themselves." As I'm reading it, it just hits me. It's exactly what people did to him! They believe that he's Ternia, and that the real America is a cover! But that's not true... Weird... As I tell myself theese words, a familiar voice comes from the pendant and tells me this. "Run. Go back to Denmark."

It's America's words, he's himself again.


	8. Chapter 8: Betrayal

Chapter 8: Betrayal

Prussia's POV

"Goddammit West. It's just like you, pissing on the rules to get everything your way. I won't stand it anymore, so I'm leaving." I told my brother completely tone-less. All my emotions are gone, all because of this war. Denmark is a cool guy, so does he think. Why the hell does he want to take his territory away? I just don't get his mind sometimes. But I've escaped him and that insane austrian aristocrat... Seriously, ever since I told West about what I wanted to do, he got out of his way to make me stay. He hired Austria, and that jerk loved every moment he got to throw random shit after me. So I ran away, geez. I wonder how long it took him to realize that I easily could've slipped out all the time. So there I was walking and across my eyes, I saw something that gave me a rush. A woman was standing with the danish flag crying over it. I for some reason felt heart broken at this sight, but I didn't understand why. I don't know her from much else than West had gotten her as a captive from America. She was a bit pretty if I had to admit it... At that point I'd already given myself a mental slap. I can't feel this way for a girl I just met! It was hard enough leaving my brother, I can't possibly be friendly to a girl who thinks I am one of the kidnappers! But maybe... Maybe I could go to her and free her to prove I'm not one of the bad guys, yes! That was going to be my plan. I went over to her but before I got her attention, I overheard what she was sobbing about. "Brother... I just want it to end... Why does Germany need Jutland or my district... Everything's so fucked up." She kept her head in the flag and didn't look up once. She was... Denmark's sister? Weird. I mean, she felt familiar but... I just didn't think I'd met her before. Maybe, maybe.

FLASHBACK FOCUS

"Hey look! Who's that?" Prussia asked his younger brother as a young woman entered the house. She was a brunette with an extremely untamed hair, seemingly more a mane than anything. She was approximatly as old as Prussia himself and even possibly older, but not too much older. "Her? Just a little thing I got after I took over Jütland.." The german didn't look away from some papers he was sitting with and the quill he just tightened his grip on. She didn't seem too happy for him. All she did was picking up a broom, then leaving for the next room. She was clearly angry and grumpy, but it was understandable. It's not exactly pleasant being taken over. Not knowing her name, Prussia decided to go after her and get the name of the woman. "Hey, you! Missy or what your name is!" He called after her. She sighed annoyed and turned to face him, she seemed to lighten up when she actually realized that it wasn't Germany, but not much. Weird, they sound nothing like each other, but not to doubt the logic she might actually want to speak with him. "What do you want?" She asked clearly not in the mood to talk to the prussian. The look in her face was basically glowing red and the air fuming out of her everywhere. "I just don't know your name, and it seemed appropriate for me to know!" He smugly and cheerily replied, only to recieve a sigh and a frustrated answer in return. "It's Vendsyssel, okay? You can leave now.." She seemed more than happy to try and get him away from there. Being captured by Germany was enough for her, having Prussia around asking her all theese questions would make her go insane. "No, I mean like... Your name." He replied not quite satisfied with the answer he got. She glared at him but looked at the ground after. "F-...Freja..." She simply muttered and went back to sweeping the ground. "Freja? Awesome, then you can know I'm Prussia, Gilbert!" He told her before going off finally letting her sweep the ground all alone.

FLASHBACK END

So that's where I know her from! She's that woman who Germany had captured, what a coincidence. This war is far from over, I can sense it. All he has is the district, not the entire land. But today I'll make her free again! That's so much what I'm going to do, though... It will be hard saying goodbye to West... I mean, we're brothers! We're good friends and I hate that I have to betray him, but time matures people. And I've seen enough wars to know when it's right or wrong. This is wrong, the land does not and will never belong to Germany. The land of Jutland is where Denmark was born those hundreds of years ago, and Germany can't just take that away from him! Though I can do so, I'd just be as bad. But now I had the chance of being the hero. Awesome to have me as a hero this time, but it's not like everything's entirely saved when I'm done, but it'll be a big help. "You've been standing there for quite a while, eh Prussia?" Vendsyssel suddenly spoke with a little crack in her voice, but she had also known I was behind her the entire time? Creepy woman. "Ja, I have? How did you know?" I decided to ask that awkward person, after all I had to end up getting her outta here. "I can just hear when people are right behind me. You know, because it's regular?" She did not seem very impressed with me. So much for an awesome first-impression... Not that it'd stop me from doing my purpose with her, but still. First impressions's are always important if the people are meant to get a view of who you are. And this... Was just not an awesome one, that's what I can say. "Well anyways. I'm sure you'd like to get out here, and if you don't...!" I carried her up and began running away. "I wouldn't care, cause you're going anyways!" She looked startled and tried struggling. "Dammit! I don't want to be kidnapped by you, I was kidnapped by Germany already!" I just laughed at this. How dumb was she anyways? Just as I was running away and everything seemed well, of course Austria then had to pop in. "What do you think you're doing Prussia? Are you going to betray your own brother now?" I swore to god that the aristocrat standing in front of me was going to have another one of his speeches. Though the girl next to me seemed to be nervous of something, like she was actually scared of him. What. Though there was a rooster in her jacket, inside though. It seemed to be scribbling something on a note and by now I guess it'd be better to keep silent about it. She winked to me and then rushed right past Austria... Wait, that's her plan. Getting herself captured? Seriously, how lame. I was even going to get her fr-... Wait a second. Austria.. Was seriously running after her? Oh right! He'd gotten orders to keep her captured at all times, but then what was up with the note. She had left the dwarf-rooster with me. It gave me the note but tried to keep away from me, well. It was a rooster after all, they don't get clingy usually. If they did, it'd only be to one person. I read it and it said this, of course with a messy as hell writing seeing it's a fricken rooster. I read it out loud in my head. *I know the place they'll keep me. I've been here enough ty- wait that's an i- times to know where there- they're might I add- gonna keep me. I've brocen- *broken- out of there a few tymes ago. Fre- that's a J not a Y, ahem- Freja* Well that was awesome news, right? Besides the fact that the bird couldn't spell some of the words, it wasn't too shabby if I had to say so myself. Though by this point I think I'm going to hide until she's out, just for safety reasons. West doesn't know I like to find all the secret escape ways down here once in a while when he's at world meetings. I find the hardest sometimes which means I should be on a lookout for all of these possible exits. Yeah, this was going to be a weird show.


End file.
